


I wish you were here

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Life is dull without you.





	I wish you were here

Our story begins in The Slytherin Common Room, Theodore Nott is skyping with his boyfriend Marcus Flint.

Theodore sighed. "I miss you, Marc."

Marcus told him, "I miss you too, but I have Quidditch matches to play here."

Theodore replied, "Have you heard about The Triwizard Tournament?"

Marcus smiled. "Yes and I'm incredibly jealous that you get to see it, Theo."

Theodore muttered, "It's not that exciting, I wish you were here to watch the tasks with me."

Marcus beamed, "You know what? I'm going to postpone my next match and come see the first task."

Theodore gasped. "Are you being serious right now?"

Marcus assured him, "Completely, I'll be with you again soon."

Theodore grinned. "I look forward to it."


End file.
